Licor de chocolate
by Glass Spires
Summary: Mello suele sincerarse con la gente cuando está ebrio...¿qué pasaría si fuera Near quien lo encontrara alcoholizado? ¿Y si los descubrieran en una situación un tanto...inusual? Mello/Near, yaoi. ¡Tercer capítulo, terminado!
1. Licor de chocolate

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen; sino, Death Note hubiera sido un poquito distinto a como fue..._

**Capítulo I: Licor de chocolate.**

Era una noche despejada y calurosa; la tranquilidad nocturna envolvía Wammy's House, donde todos parecían dormir apaciblemente. Todos, a excepción de un niño de cabellos blancos y tez pálida, que se dedicaba a apilar un mazo de cartas en forma de torre. En su habitación apenas iluminada, Near colocaba carta tras carta de manera incesante, luciendo su acostumbrada expresión inmutable en el rostro. Parecía no importarle el hecho de estar allí solo, sumido en un silencio casi desesperante; simplemente enfocaba toda su concentración en la torre que se erguía delante de él. Hacía noches que conciliar el sueño se le tornaba algo difícil, y, como siempre que le pasaba aquello, se limitaba a jugar en espera del sueño. En una interrumpida, aburrida y muy larga espera.

–Qué aburrimiento…–alzó la vista y la clavó en el techo, distraído.

Se levantó, dispuesto a tirarse en su cama; los párpados habían comenzado a pesarle. Apenas había apartado las sábanas blancas, cuando oyó unas carcajadas a lo lejos que lo hicieron detener; ¿había oído bien?. Con cierta curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído a ella, intentando oír mejor; sí, sin dudas eran risas enloquecidas y gritos de…¿_satisfacción_? Aquella voz se le antojó conocida, a pesar de no haberla oído nunca antes…

–Ése es… –su rostro apenas se inmutó–¿Mello?

Se asomó al corredor y se sorprendió al encontrarse allí al rubio, riéndose a carcajada limpia y gritando entre hipidos. Sus pasos eran torpes y su voz se quebraba, sin mencionar que sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrosadas y su expresión relajada. Simplemente no parecía él; Mello jamás se pondría a divagar por los pasillos tan tarde en la noche, y menos con aquella conducta tan…inusual.

–¡Mello! –Near corrió hacia él y lo sujetó por el brazo, ya que el aludido había comenzado a tambalearse peligrosamente hacia un costado–¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?

–¿Ne…Near, eres tú? –preguntó Mello, intentando enfocarlo con la mirada–¡Ho…hola! ¿Cómo estás, eh?

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Dije que cómo…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Near lo arrastró hacia su habitación y lo empujó dentro, para luego cerrar la puerta tras él a toda velocidad; si seguían fuera, Mello acabaría despertando a todos, provocándoles así un enorme problema a ambos. El rubio tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre la torre de cartas, desparramándolas por todo el suelo. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? El albino bufó, sin dejar de observarlo; fue entonces cuando notó que Mello llevaba en la mano una botella.

Se agachó frente a él y lo miró directo a los ojos, indagándolo. El mayor parecía bastante confundido; podría decirse que hasta se encontraba perdido.

–¿Te ocurre algo, Mello?

El aludido bebió un largo trago de la botella antes de responder.

–Nada de nada –contestó luego de unos segundos, sonriendo tontamente–¿Qué, a ti sí?

Near pudo percibir su aliento; era dulce, olía a chocolate y, en mayo medida, a…alcohol, y uno muy fuerte. Posó sus ojos en la botella del inquilino; estaba llena de un líquido de aspecto marrón, del cual Mello bebía desesperadamente. Sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, el pequeño adivinó qué era aquella sustancia tan sospechosa.

–Mello, estás ebrio –confirmó, sin siquiera preguntarlo.

–¡Mentira! Sólo estoy…esto…¡no estoy borracho! –frunció el ceño, ofendido.

–¿Eso es licor de chocolate? –le preguntó el otro, señalando la botella.

Mello sonrió ampliamente.

–Exacto–le tendió el licor–. ¿Quieres un poco?, ¿A que sí, Near?

El albino le arrebató la botella, mas no bebió ni un mísero sorbo; la depositó sobre su escritorio con tranquilidad y volvió a colocarse frente a Mello.

–¿Quién te lo dio?

–¡De…devuélvemelo!

Al ver que pretendía incorporarse, Near lo sostuvo por los hombros, obligándolo a permanecer sentado frente a él.

–¿Quién te dio el licor? –insistió.

–Matt…dijo que era de…–titubeó unos segundos–Ya, no me acuerdo de dónde dijo que era. Tan sólo…devuélvemelo, ¿quieres?

Luchando contra el menor, Mello se irguió, se encaminó hacia el escritorio arrastrando los pies y tomó la botella con la misma torpeza con la que se movía antes. Se la llevó a los labios de sopetón, salpicándose la camisa negra del pijama con el licor.

–Mello, creo que deberías volver a tu habitación y dormir; no te encuentras bien.

–¿Pero qué cosas dices? Si yo estoy... –intentando alejarse del albino, trastabilló y cayó sobre la cama–Estoy perfectamente…

Near se quedó quieto, contemplándolo detenidamente. Nunca antes había visto a su compañero de aquella forma; a decir verdad, nunca antes había visto a nadie alcoholizado. Era evidente que el efecto del licor sí surtía efecto en él; lo tornaba en alguien más simpático e incluso lo entorpecía notablemente. Ya parecía bastante dormido; un par de marcadas ojeras le decoraban los ojos, al igual que el rubor sus mejillas. Lo mejor sería llevarlo a su habitación antes de que cayera dormido allí mismo…

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, mientras Mello le sonreía atontado.

–Mejor vete –le susurró al rubio, soñoliento; él también necesitaba dormir–Estás ebrio y no sería bueno que te encontraran así.

Mello vació la botella en un último trago para luego dejarla sobre el suelo, reluciente.

–¿Sabes? –ensanchó aun más su sonrisa –Siempre me has parecido un chico muy mono.

_¿Qué?_

–¿Qué…qué acabas de decir?

–¿Es que acaso no oyes bien? Dije que…

–Ya –lo atajó Near, antes de que repitiera lo anterior–Si te he oído; es sólo que ya estás delirando, mejor vuelve a tu habitación.

Mello bufó, mirándolo de manera incrédula.

–No estoy…no estoy delirando –entrecerró los ojos–Sólo digo que no estás nada mal, para ser chico.

El albino apartó la mirada, intentando evitar que el rubio divisara su tensa expresión.

–Deja de decir estupideces, Mello, y vete.

–¡Que te estoy siendo sincero! –el mayor lo obligó a voltear el rostro, sujetando su mentón en un movimiento súbito– Mírate. Te ves tan…_dócil_, tan _manso_. A decir verdad, no estás nada, nada mal… –sonrió de una forma que a Near le provocó escalofríos.

El pequeño se separó con un sobresalto, asustado por la nueva reacción de su compañero. ¿Ahora qué le ocurría? ¿Es que acaso ya no estaba teniendo suficiente con tener que soportarlo ebrio? Sentía su mirada clavada en él, una mirada que en esos momentos se había vuelto distinta, inusual…y lo incomodaba en sobremanera. Jamás había atravesado una situación como aquella…¿qué debía hacer? ¿Y si el alcohol tan sólo _sinceraba_ a Mello, y este no estaba mintiendo en realidad? Ya, pero qué estaba pensando; él sólo estaba delirando, nada más. No era consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo en aquellos instantes, claro que no…

Súbitamente, sintió algo aprisionándole la muñeca, tironeando de él hacia la cama. Sorprendido, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sentado sobre el regazo de Mello, quien lo miraba de una manera un tanto…_lujuriosa_.

–Suéltame, Mello –ordenó, intentando que su voz no se quebrase–No eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo.

–Sí lo soy –inclinó el rostro hacia el de él, provocando que Near también se apartara hacia atrás.

–Déjame ir –repitió el albino, inquietándose por aquella cercanía entre ambos–Esto no es gracioso, Mello.

–Mírate…–repitió el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante–Sin poder hacer nada…tan _sumiso_, tan…_obediente_.

El aroma a chocolate mezclado con alcohol chocó contra los labios de Near, mareándolo. No podía dejarse humillar de aquella forma…tenía que reaccionar, apartarse violentamente y regañarlo…pero eran escasos los centímetros que separaban sus rostros y el aliento de Mello filtrándose constantemente en su boca lo estaba enloqueciendo…se sentía incapaz de moverse, pero debía hacerlo…

–No… –Near reaccionó–¡No, déjame!

Se levantó de un salto, con intención de apartarse hacia un costado; pero el pie derecho de Mello se interpuso en su camino, provocando que tropezara por segunda vez en la noche. Cayó boca abajo sobre la cama y antes de poder moverse un milímetro siquiera, percibió el cuerpo del rubio posicionándose sobre él, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. Intentó moverse debajo y escabullirse, pero lo único que logró fue que Mello se apegara aun más a él.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó, una vez que hubo desistido a huir.

Percibió los suaves labios de su captor paseándose por su cuello, estremeciéndolo a él en el camino.

–A ti, Near. Te quiero a ti.

–No sabes lo que estás dicien…

No pudo acabar la frase cuando el peso entero de Mello cayó sobre él, cortándole la respiración por unos instantes. Logró hacerse a un costado, aun aprisionado por uno de sus brazos, acabando a un costado del mayor; este último parecía dormido.

–¿Me…Mello?

El aludido no respondió, ya que sin dudas se encontraba muy lejos de allí; incluso había comenzado a emitir leves ronquidos. Estaba agotado, luego de haber tomado litros y litros de un licor tan fuerte como aquel que le había dado Matt. Su rostro parecía tranquilo…relajado, como Near nunca antes lo había visto. Se veía a gusto en aquella extraña posición en la que jamás se hubieran imaginado acabar; después de todo, él tampoco estaba nada mal, para ser un chico…

–Mello…

* * *

–¡¿Pero qué…pero qué es esto?!

Un grito de espanto despertó a Mello por la mañana. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero se vio forzado a cerrarlos nuevamente al notar que todo le daba vueltas y que la cabeza le dolía horrores; ¿qué había pasado? ¿Y qué era aquel empalagoso olor a licor? Volvió a alzar los párpados e intentó mantenerlos abiertos; frente a él parecía haber algo blanco, pero aun veía demasiado borroso como para definir de qué se trataba...se sentía incapaz de enfocarlo…¿qué estaba sucediendo?

–Matt, esto no es lo que tú crees –murmuró una voz pasiva, a su lado– No es lo que tú piensas.

–¡¿A no?! –otra vez la irritante voz del grito; _Matt_.

–¿Qué…qué ocurre aquí?

Mello se sentó en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano; sentía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Se quedó unos segundos así, sin hacer nada, hasta que decidió mirar a su alrededor y…_pánico._

–¿Matt? ¿Por qué me miras así? –desconcertado, volteó la cabeza hacia un costado–¿Near? ¿Qué está pasando? –miró debajo suyo; estaba en una cama…sí, en una cama...junto a Near–Espera un segundo…¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estamos juntos en una cama?! Oh, _por Dios_…

Matt se acercó a ellos, dubitativo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Yo...no lo sé...Near, dime que no he hecho nada _contigo _–dijo, en un tono despectivo_– _...no puede...no puede ser...

–Mello –lo llamó la impasible voz de Near, provocando que él lo mirara, en un pleno arrebato de desesperación–No recuerdas nada de anoche, ¿cierto?

–¿A…anoche? –preguntó el rubio, comenzando a asustarse–Yo…no, Near. No recuerdo…no recuerdo_ nada, de nada._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

Bueno, aquí tengo otro fic de esta hermosa pareja...^^

Y esta vez, no es un one-shoot...¡es un mini-fic! :D

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo.

¿Críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos?

Lo que sea, házmelo saber. ;)

Saludos, **_Glass Spires._**


	2. Descubrimiento

**Capítulo II: Descubrimiento.**

Nunca le había gustado pensar con claridad en la mañana; prefería levantarse a su propio ritmo, desperezarse, comer un par de chocolates y recién entonces poner su mente en funcionamiento. Que lo obligaran a deducir y suponer cuando apenas despertaba lo sacaba de quicio; pero claro, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación similar a _aquella_…Near y él juntos en una cama, y Matt mirándolos horrorizado, como si acabaran de cometer un homicidio agravado. Aunque…la idea de haberse vuelto un asesino era mucho más favorable en comparación a la _otra idea_ que había tenido al ver a un Near tan desarreglado a su lado. Tan preocupantemente desaliñado, con la camisa a medio abrir y los cabellos desordenados por completo. Tan…_sugerente_.

–Near…dime…dime qué ocurrió anoche –sintió la desesperación corriéndole por las venas– ¡Dímelo, Nate!

El albino apenas inclinó la cabeza, mirando a su "enemigo" con cierta curiosidad. Como si estuviera analizándolo mentalmente…lo cual siempre enfurecía a Mello; y aquella vez no era la excepción. El rubio lo sujetó por los hombros con violencia, agitándolo de un lado a otro; su expresión no denotaba ninguna felicidad, mas, como era de esperarse, eso parecía ser indiferente para el otro.

–¡Near, respóndeme!

–¿Near? –apremió Matt, interrumpiendo la ira de su amigo.

–Mmm… –Near se levantó de la cama, abotonándose la camisa descolocada– Nada demasiado importante. Olvídate de esto, Mello. Por tu bien.

El rubio se puso en pie y lo sujetó del brazo, obligándolo a voltear y mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos enormes ojos negros no parecían alterados, a diferencia de la mirada desesperada que lucía él.

–Vas a decírmelo, Near. Ahora.

El pequeño se apartó de él, aunque sin intención de romper el contacto visual.

–No quiero.

–¿Q…qué? –inquirió Mello, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

–Que no voy a hacerlo, Mello.

–¡¿Por qué no?! –volvía a ser presa de una furia incontenible.

–Porque no es conveniente para ninguno de los dos –se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a irse– Y yo en tu lugar…no volvería a probar el alcohol. Nunca.

Y sin siquiera dar una oportunidad de réplica, Near desapareció detrás de la puerta. Los mejores amigos intercambiaron miradas, en un silencio sepulcral; era evidente que las palabras sobraban en aquellos instantes. Ambos se encontraban demasiado ocupados como para charlar, divagando acerca de la noche anterior; ¿qué habría hecho Mello como para que Near actuara así? ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grave como para que el albino no quisiera ni recordarlo? ¿O acaso sólo estaba jugando con ellos? Miles y miles de dudas relacionadas surgían constantemente en sus cabezas, todas ellas sin respuestas. Porque el único que sabía la verdad se había negado a declararla, dejando a un desesperado Mello en blanco; con la mente tan bloqueada como desorganizada.

–Matt… –el pelirrojo lo miró, aun con una expresión torcida en el rostro–Tú…¿tú qué crees que…que haya ocurrido anoche, eh?

–¿En verdad quieres saberlo, Mello? –inquirió, alzando una ceja. El rubio se dejó caer sobre la cama, tapándose la cara con ambas manos– Mello…

Irritado, el joven volteó hasta quedar boca abajo, enterrando el rostro en el almohadón. El simple hecho de pensar en Near y él…en ellos…haciendo…no podía tolerarlo. Ya fuera por la enorme resaca que tenía o por su situación, era indudable que jamás se había sentido peor en toda su vida.

–¡Sé positivo! No es algo tan malo, Mello –Matt se sentó a su lado, intentando consolarlo– Además…no entiendo qué es lo que te pone tan mal, si el otro día me confesaste que Near te parecía…

–¡Cállate! –interrumpió el otro súbitamente, incorporándose de un salto– ¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!

–Pero...no te entiendo, Mello. ¡Me dijiste que te parecía lindo!

Mello se abalanzó sobre él, en un intento de taparle la boca y callarlo. Desesperado, miró hacia su alrededor, en busca de Near o cualquier otro niño que estuviera merodeando por allí; tan sólo se apartó cuando hubo comprobado que eran los únicos por allí, dejando a Matt respirar al fin.

–¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa, eh?! –chilló el adicto a los videojuegos, hasta que lo miró a la cara– Mello…recién…¿estabas llorando?

Mello se llevó las manos al rostro; al notar la piel húmeda debajo de sus ojos, se secó las lágrimas con ferocidad, avergonzado.

–N-no…¡claro que no estaba llorando!

–¡Sí lo estabas! Pero…no entiendo…¿por qué estás tan…tan así?

El rubio suspiró, en un gesto de resignación.

–Porque imaginarme estando con Near me es…desagradable, ¡repugnante!

–Eso… –la expresión de Matt se tornó en una descarada– O el que ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar tu primera vez con el amor de tu vida.

–¡Cierra el pico, idiota! –gritó Mello, atinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

–¡Ya, ya, me callo! Tonto…

–¡Te escuché! –se irguió, enfurecido cual fiera, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación–Aunque todo indique que Near y yo tuvimos…bueno, _eso_, no podemos estar seguros de que así fue en realidad. Tal vez sólo esté jugando conmigo…¡sí, eso debe ser!

–¿Y por qué Near jugaría contigo, eh? –rodó los ojos– Si hay algo que a él no le falta, eso es inocencia. No sería capaz. Mello…lamento tener que decírtelo, pero anoche debías de estar embriagado en exceso y, no digo que lo hayas hecho a sabiendas, pero tal vez lo perver…

–Como termines esa frase, Matt –lo interrumpió su amigo, con una voz que al pelirrojo le erizó los cabellos de la nuca–, hoy desparece tu colección entera de videojuegos, ¿entendido? ¡Yo jamás, nunca, pervertiría a Near! ¡No vuelvas a inquirirlo, nunca! _¡Nunca!_

–Cálmate… –Matt se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse de allí–Te dejaré en paz, si tanto incordio.

–No finjas que estás ofendido; por lo menos no ahora. Necesito tu ayuda.

El aludido rió, incrédulo.

–¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?

Mello se acercó a él, decidido. Costase lo que costase, averiguaría qué diablos había ocurrido la noche anterior. Por su orgullo; y, claro…por pisotear a Near también.

–Para averiguar qué sucedió anoche, Matt. Para eso.

–¿Y quieres decirme cómo piensas hacer eso?

–Yo… –Mello desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, pensativo– Vamos a idear un plan para descubrir a Near. Y vamos a hacerlo esta misma noche.

* * *

No tenía explicaciones, y eso era algo que le molestaba. No sabía el por qué de haberle dicho lo que dijo, no podía justificar su comportamiento con Mello aquella mañana. Tan sólo había sido un impulso, un impulso de jugar con él demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo; ¿venganza, tal vez? Y si así era, ¿de qué? ¿De cómo Mello lo había tratado durante toda su vida? Y si no era sed de venganza lo que lo había llevado a mentir…¿entonces qué? Fuera la razón que fuera, en aquellos momentos lo único que importaba era que estaba hecho, y ahora Mello se desviviría intentando adivinar qué es lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Dormir, tan sólo eso; pero Near ya había sembrado en él la duda, y el rubio no pararía hasta encontrar la respuesta.

Ya era tardía la noche en Wammys House. El albino jugaba con sus robots mientras divagaba acerca de lo que había dicho a Mello, sin motivo aparente. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía observado, incómodo…y en su propio cuarto. Jamás recibía visitas, por lo cual el que se sintiera así era un tanto inusual. ¿Acaso era la culpa, persiguiéndolo? No, no podía ser; no había hecho nada malo…después de todo, él se lo debía, por tanto maltrato recibido de parte de su "enemigo".

–Qué idiota soy –murmuró para si mismo, molesto por aquella incomodidad.

–Eso no es noticia, Nate –corroboró una voz a sus espaldas, ajena.

Ocultando la sorpresa debajo de una máscara de total indiferencia, el albino se volteó hacia a aquel inquilino. Mello se encontraba frente a él, observándolo desde arriba con aires de clara superioridad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su habitación a esas horas?

–¿Qué haces aquí, Mello? –inquirió el pequeño, manteniéndole la mirada–Por favor, dime que no estás ebrio otra vez.

El rubio estiró el brazo y sujetó el cuello de la camisa blanca del menor, con una violencia ciertamente innecesaria. Lo alzó hasta que su rostro quedó poco más debajo del suyo, con los labios fruncidos de una manera desagradable; conteniéndose de no dejarle un ojo amoratado.

–No te pases de listo conmigo, Near –siseó, con el orgullo en alto–. Sabes perfectamente que no estoy borracho.

–Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Mello?

El aludido sonrió desafiante, si dejar de sostenerlo por la ropa.

–La verdad, Near. Quiero saber la verdad.

–No es necesario, ¿sabes? Te horrorizarías si la supieras –otra vez estaba mintiendo tan descaradamente, divirtiéndose con ello…¿qué le ocurría?

–No…no te creo –sentenció el rubio, tragando saliva–. No lo hubieras permitido. No hubieras dejado que pasase…_eso_.

–¿Y si me forzaste, Mello? Tienes la fuerza como para hacerlo.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo de manera exagerada, como si aquello lo hubiera ofendido o algo parecido.

–No sería capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera estando ebrio.

–¿Por qué no? –inquirió Near.

–Pues porque… –reaccionó acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo–¡Deja de marearme, Near, no voy a caer en tu jueguito tonto! ¡Ahora dime la verdad!

El albino se soltó de él, volviendo a apoyar los pies sobre el suelo.

–¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

–¡Tendrás que querer si no deseas acabar con un ojo hinchado, mocoso!

–La violencia no te ayudará, Mello –como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente entretenido para él, se sentó y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus tantos robots, enfadando así al rubio–Me gustaría saber por qué tienes tanto interés en averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió anoche.

–Entonces…¿con eso quieres decir que entonces...no tuvimos sexo? –se sorprendió al encontrarse a si mismo…¿desilusionado, quizá? No; imposible, si lo que menos querría él sería estar con aquel odioso…

–Yo nunca dije eso, Mello. Sólo tengo curiosidad por tu imperiosa necesidad de saber lo sucedido.

–Pues por razones obvias –replicó el mayor, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo– ¿No crees que te interesaría saber lo que has hecho la noche anterior si eres incapaz de recordar dónde estuviste, siquiera?

Near produjo un impacto entre dos de sus juguetes, sobresaltando a su inesperada visita.

–Pues… –finalmente alzó la vista hacia Mello, impasible–Si la persona con la que supuestamente me habría acostado es quien yo acuso siempre de ser mi enemigo, intentaría no informarme lo que he hecho con ella, sabiendo que la respuesta podría no ser de mi agrado, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Entiendes mi perspectiva ahora, Mello?

–Sí…pero es errónea. ¡Realmente es ilógica!

Un robot golpeó a otro, lanzándolo lejos.

–No lo es, en realidad. Pero no voy a ponerme a discutir eso contigo, y menos ahora –volvió a erguirse, restándole importancia al asunto–¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Mello estaba a punto de irse de allí, rabioso como nunca antes, cuando recordó que su principal motivo de estar en aquel cuarto y en aquellos momentos aun estaba sin resolver.

–Sí –acercó su rostro al de Near, deseando atormentarlo; mas el pequeño apenas pestañó–Dime la verdad.

–De acuerdo –replicó Near–Cuando me digas tus tan desesperados motivos por saberla. No me creo que sea mera curiosidad, Mello.

–¿Sabes qué? –volvió a alzar a Nate por el cuello de la camisa, aun con más violencia que antes–Usaré tu misma técnica de distracción. ¿A ti por qué te interesan tanto mis motivos, eh? ¡Responde!

Y, como pocas veces le había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida, Near se quedó en silencio ante una pregunta. Mello había acertado; ¿qué tanto le interesaban sus razones? ¿Por qué ansiaba tanto saberlas? Si todo aquello que había hecho de manera casi inconsciente hubiera sido sólo por diversión, ya le habría confesado la sencilla verdad al rubio. Pero aun había algo que lo obligaba a seguir, a forzar a Mello a…¿confesar? ¿Confesar _qué_? Se sintió ofuscado, arrepentido por haberle mentido desde un principio. Si tan sólo supiera por qué lo había hecho…

–Parece que no tienes respuesta, ¿eh?

Mello lo soltó sin siquiera un previo aviso, provocando que Near cayera sobre sus juguetes, de espaldas.

–Mello…eso ha dolido.

–Me alegra mucho –se encaminó hacia la puerta apresuradamente, decidido a abandonar aquel cuarto tan propio del albino–Cuando sepas por qué tienes tanto interés en _mi_ propio interés, házmelo saber. Hasta entonces, imbécil.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, el mayor abandonó la habitación. Nate se levantó, frotándose desinteresadamente la espalda, cuando algo pareció haber hecho conexión dentro de su mente. Las últimas palabras de Mello volvieron a reproducirse en su cabeza..."cuando sepas por qué tienes tanto interés en mi propio interés"…_interés_. ¡Eso era! ¡Interés! La incomodidad en su interior pareció aflojarse, pero, a su vez, se tornó en algo aun más intolerable. Él, Near, sentía interés por Mello…estaba interesado en él. En aquella persona que lo había maltratado durante tanto tiempo. Pero…ahora todo tenía sentido; le había mentido para averiguar si en verdad lo quería, si en verdad le parecía un "chico muy mono", como había dicho él mismo la noche anterior. Quería averiguar si aquello era cierto, basándose en la teoría de que el alcohol tan sólo sinceraba a Mello…y que en verdad no estaba delirando. Y, ahora que lo comprendía, un plan perfecto había hecho aparición en su mente. Un plan sin fallos, infalible. Lo único que quedaba por hacer, ya aclaradas sus intenciones, era...

–Descubrir si Mello me ama –susurró, en medio de aquel silencio absoluto.

* * *

¡Hola! (:

Primero y principal, lamento muchísimo la demora...

Pero Diciembre resultó ser un mes bastante ajetreado.

Por otro lado...

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, y a los que no, también. :D

¿Qué estará ideando Near?

¿Será cierto que Mello lo ama?

¿Qué pasará con ellos?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^

Saludos, **_Glass Spires_**.


	3. Engaño

**Capítulo III: Engaño.**

Paciencia. Tan sólo tenía que tener paciencia y aguardar; pero, claro, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, esperar resultaba algo verdaderamente difícil de hacer. Sólo cuando se había sentado en el suelo frente a sus juguetes, totalmente decidido, las dudas comenzaron a atacarlo una por una; ¿y si Mello no iba a visitarlo, como había oído? ¿Y si su plan no funcionaba y el rubio lo descubría? ¿Qué iba a decirle, la verdad? Y si mentía, ¿qué debía decir? Comenzó a repasar lo planeado…realmente no era un plan excelente, ni propio de él. Por el contrario, se humillaba a si mismo y lo haría aun más si Mello se daba cuenta de lo que tramaba. ¿En verdad valía la pena arriesgarse así, sólo para comprobar si el mayor sentía algo por él? Si se estaba equivocando, quedaría ridiculizado de por vida…eso, sin mencionar que Mello averiguaría que gustaba de su persona. Si su plan fallaba…podría darse por muerto.

Esa misma tarde, mientras perfeccionaba su plan, había descubierto a Matt y Mello susurrando entre ellos, visiblemente nerviosos. Creyendo que tal vez tramaban algo contra él, los había oído durante unos mínimos segundos…descubriendo así que aquella noche Mello iría a "visitarlo" nuevamente, con intención de atormentarlo. Aunque claro que eso no hacía más que facilitarle las cosas, en lugar de preocuparlo…

Así que allí estaba, aguardando la llegada "inesperada" del rubio. Alterado, algo evidentemente inusual en Near, el albino miró a su alrededor. Un par de botellas vacías se encontraban tiradas a medio metro de distancia, al igual que sus naipes desperdigados por toda la habitación; se llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos blancos, asegurándose de que estuvieran lo suficientemente desordenados. Se contempló la camisa, y suspiró al notar la enorme mancha en el centro de ella. Por último, fijó la vista en la botella a medio llenar que posaba junto a su rodilla. Sí, todo estaba perfecto; no faltaba nada más por hacer, más que _seguir esperando_. Continuar aguardando en aquel inmutable silencio nocturno que tanto lo inquietaba.

Los nervios comenzaban a tornarse intolerables, cuando creyó oír unos pasos disimulados al otro lado de su puerta. Near suspiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente. Podía jurar que jamás se había sentido de tal forma en su vida; aunque comprendía que llevar a cabo planes como ese no era cosa de todos los días…

La puerta se abrió durante unos segundos, para luego volver a cerrarse. El menor se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que Mello hablase y asegurarse así de que se trataba de él y no de otra persona.

–Near –dijo, casi gruñendo, la conocida voz de Mello.

Los músculos de Near se tensaron. ¿Y si fallaba? Bien podía simular indiferencia, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer era completamente otra cosa a lo que acostumbraba a diario.

–¡Near! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –el rubio lo sujetó por un brazo, levantándolo–Near, vine a que me des una res…¡¿Pero qué rayos te ocurrió?!

Mello lo soltó inmediatamente, como si su piel quemara, causando que Near se tambaleara y cayera al suelo. El albino se encontraba totalmente despeinado, con sus profundos ojos negros entrecerrados y la camisa blanca manchada. Eso, sin mencionar que desprendía un potente aroma a…

–¿Alcohol? –Mello agarró la botella medio llena que estaba a un lado del menor–Near…¿es…estás _borracho_?

El aludido se levantó, con gran esfuerzo. Alzó uno de sus frágiles y pequeños dedos y lo apuntó hacia su compañero, que lo miraba entre atónito e incrédulo.

–Yo… –comenzó, tambaleándose de un lado a otro–yo…yo no estoy…no estoy…¿cómo has dicho que estaba?

–Ebrio, Near. Y si lo estás…

–¡Qu…qué no!

Mello apenas llegó a sostenerlo cuando el pequeño trastabilló, produciendo su caída.

–Claro que lo estás…mírate, idiota, no puedes ni mantenerte en pie –replicó, sin dejar de sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

Era hora de poner su plan en marcha. Ya había hecho lo que más temía fallar; convencer a Mello de que realmente estaba borracho…tan sólo le quedaba forzarlo a confesar, de alguna manera. Tenía que hacerlo; no podía rendirse. Perder no era algo propio de él.

–¿Puedes pararte bien, Near? –Mello lo ayudó a separarse de él, mas en el preciso instante en que lo soltó, el albino comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente hacia un costado–Ya veo que no…

Al volver a caer en los brazos del mayor, Near se aferró a su pijama como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Escondió el rostro en su pecho, oyendo la acelerada respiración de Mello…sin duda lo estaba incomodando.

–Near, imbécil…suéltame…

Dirigió al albino hasta la cama e intentó que éste se sentara a su lado, mas el pequeño se mantenía fuertemente apegado a él, negándose a soltarlo.

–¡Suéltame ya, mocoso! –gritó el rubio, desesperado.

–No…no me grites –susurró Near, con voz lastimera.

A Mello se le erizó la nuca. Su voz había sido quebradiza…tal vez demasiado.

–Mello… –el niño alzó la vista, anegada en lágrimas– ¿Por qué me maltratas así?

No…no podía ser. Near, el frío y distante Near, se encontraba llorando…llorando frente a él y por su culpa. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aquello le pesó horrores sobre sus hombros.

–¿Estás…llorando? Near…no es para tanto.

–Sí…¡sí lo es! –replicó el otro. Su plan estaba marchando a la perfección–¡Siempre estás maltratándome, o gritándome!

–Pe…¡pero nunca pareció molestarte eso! Por el contrario, ¡eres un maldito indiferente! –¿acaso estaba peleándose con un Near borracho?

El blanquito se pasó una mano por los ojos, llorosos, quebrando casi por completo a Mello con la enternecedora imagen que ofrecía.

–Me…duele…lo que…lo que…me dices…

Y no pudo evitarlo, convenciéndose a si mismo de que por la mañana el menor no recordaría nada de nada. Mello empujó suavemente el rostro de Near, hasta que éste quedó apoyado en su propio pecho. Fue capaz de percibir la cálida respiración chocar contra su cuello…sus lágrimas mojándole la ropa...

–Yo… –comenzó, deslizando continuamente su mano por la cabellera blanca del otro–Lo que te digo no es cierto, Near. Si bien eres un tanto…molesto…no todo es cierto.

–¿E-enserio? –tartamudeó el albino, entre sollozos. ¡Lotería! Lo tenía como quería…

–Sí… –sin querer hacerlo, bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con aquel par de ojos negros, de los cuales aun caían unas lágrimas–. Ya deja de llorar…como te he dicho, no es para tanto.

Near volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios, tan impropia de él; como si todo aquello ya no fuera lo suficientemente inusual en su persona...

–Entonces…si no…no son ciertas… –balbuceó. Aunque Mello hubiera creído su falsa ebriedad, no podía descuidarse…debía seguir comportándose de aquella forma para mantener su plan encubierto y lograr su cometido–¿Por qué…por qué…me dices…todo eso?

–Pues… –se sintió indeciso, demorándose unos segundos en responder–Yo…no lo sé, Near. Supongo que…porque me molestas.

–¿Q…qué?

Mello suspiró, resignado. ¿Hace cuánto ya que acariciaba su cabellera albina, disfrutando de aquel tacto?

–Me molestas por lo que me haces sentir, Near. A veces creo que…me gustas –respondió, sonrojado. Luego se limitó a pasear la mirada por la habitación, distraído– ¿Cuánto alcohol has tomado? Hay como tres botellas aquí…¿no es demasiado?

–No…yo… –¿por qué le preguntaba eso en aquellos momentos? Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus primeras palabras como para enfocarse en otra cosa…¿qué importaba cuánto alcohol había tomado, cuando él acababa de confesarse?

–Near… –lo interrumpió el rubio, sin dejar de inspeccionar el cuarto–¿De dónde sacaste la bebida?

¿Acaso le estaba haciendo una broma?

–Yo…no…no lo recuerdo… –respondió Near, disimulando a la perfección su fastidio–Me…Mello…¿qué habías di…dicho…antes de…

Súbitamente, el rubio le sacó la camisa sin siquiera detenerse a desabotonarla; no era necesario, puesto que la prenda era lo suficientemente grande como para sacársela y ponérsela sin más. Se la llevó al rostro y la olfateó con detenimiento.

–Me…¿Mello?

Este lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–Es licor de chocolate –sentenció, provocando que Near tragara saliva–Y el único que tiene licor en todo Wammy's soy yo. Lo robaste de mi habitación.

–¿Q…qué? –fue lo único que atinó a decir el pequeño en su defensa, desconcertado por la repentina actitud de Mello.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –el rubio parecía enfadado– Near…¿por qué necesitabas embriagarte?

El albino se quedó mirándolo fijamente, rogando por que su incredulidad no se le notara en la mirada.

–Yo… –susurró al fin, luego de unos largos segundos silenciosos– ¿A…alguien…necesita una razón…para beber?

–Pues… –Mello le colocó la camisa por sobre los hombros, como si estuviera cubriéndolo del frío–Un alcohólico no las necesita. Pero alguien como tú, con una capacidad de razonamiento tal que jamás le permitiría embriagarse sin motivo alguno, sí. Dime qué te llevó a emborracharte, Near. A menos…

–A…¿a me…menos? –ya no estaba seguro de si balbuceaba por estar fingiendo o por el horror que sentía en aquellos momentos.

–A menos que estés ocultándome algo.

El pequeño se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Apenas era capaz de respirar, presa de un pánico que jamás creyó posible sentir. Si Mello lo descubría…era su fin. ¿Cómo no había previsto antes que algo como eso podía ocurrir? ¡Qué…impulsivo había sido! Tan…tan distinto a como siempre había actuado. ¿Acaso era cierto que el amor vuelve idiotas a las personas? Porque así lo parecía.

–Yo…no te…oculto nada, Me…Mello. Sólo…me…me dejé llevar por el alcohol.

–¿Y por qué quisiste probarlo? –inquirió el otro.

–Es que…yo…no lo recuerdo –¡qué respuesta más estúpida de su parte! ¿En qué diablos se estaba metiendo? Recurriendo a un escape rápido, volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho del mayor–¿Sabes? No estoy…no estoy sintiéndome muy bien…

Mello lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, tomándole la cabeza y alzándosela hacia arriba con ambas manos. Indagó en aquellos ojos negros hasta descubrir lo que buscaba…la duda, la inseguridad…

–Bésame.

La mente de Near se bloqueó por completo, perdiendo todo rastro de razón que aun pudiera guardar.

–¿Q…qué?

–Que me beses. He dicho que me gustas, ¿no? Pues bésame.

–Pe…pero yo…

–Ay –se quejó el rubio, fastidioso– ¡Ya cállate!

Y entonces, sin siquiera hacer un breve amago, juntó sus labios con los suaves y pálidos de Near. Era un beso tímido, inseguro…hasta que el pequeño no soportó más la presión que ejercía Mello sobre él y se dejó llevar por las ansias del mayor. El rubio fusionó ambas bocas por completo, indagando con su lengua traviesa e inquieta la de Near, animándola a continuar. Sus manos, sabiendo muy bien lo que hacían, se paseaban con insistencia por la frágil espalda blanca, por la cabellera ya despeinada del menor… parecían completamente sellados el uno al otro, sin siquiera preocuparse en separarse a respirar. La pasión que corroía ambos aullaba por más, y más, _y más_…ambos deseaban que no sólo sus labios se unieran de aquella forma tan intensa, sino también sus cuerpos. Anhelaban sentirse, tocarse; demostrarse el amor que se tenían y que tan incapaces eran de confesar con palabras. Demostrárselo de la mejor forma que tenían …de la manera más…_placentera_…

Aquello era un verdadero delirio para Near. Jamás había besado a nadie antes, y que Mello fuera el primero en hacerlo y con tal entusiasmo…lo excitaba en exceso. ¡Al diablo con su ebriedad! Tan sólo quería que el rubio lo hiciera suyo…que aquellas manos lo ahogaran en placer…sentirse lleno, satisfecho…ya no importaba nada más que Mello. Mello y lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en aquellos momentos con su lengua, enloqueciéndolo.

El rubio lo tumbó sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre él. Sus bocas apenas se separaron cuando la falta de aire se tornó dolorosa, y volvieron a unirse con una fogosidad difícil de tolerar. Sus temperaturas rozaban el cielo, más aquello no parecía importarles; Near sólo era capaz de enfocar su mente en las manos que ahora se deshacían de su pantalón, torpes. No soportaría aquella situación por mucho tiempo más; quería…necesitaba sentirlo. Sentir a Mello apoderarse totalmente de su cuerpo, reclamándolo como su dueño; como el único dueño que era.

Sabía que era cuestión del segundos el que se volvieran uno…estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano lo sentiría adentrarse en su cuerpo…pero lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, era que Mello se apartara tan bruscamente de él como hizo entonces. Y mucho menos que lo mirara con tal cólera en sus ojos verdes.

–¿Por qué…por qué te detuviste, Mello? –preguntó Near, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio le sujetó el mentón, forzándolo a observarlo a la cara.

–¿Y tú por qué ya no hablas como borracho?

–¿Qué? –¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Y por qué la había hecho en un momento así?

–Me mentiste, Near. ¡No estás ebrio, sólo querías engañarme! –con un movimiento violento, se separó totalmente del albino y se puso en pie, acomodándose la ropa.

–¡No…no te…mentí!

–Sí lo hiciste –Mello se volteó hacia él, colérico–Lo sospeché desde que comenzaste a llorar. Te pregunté tus motivos para embriagarte, y no tenías ninguno…eso es algo muy poco creíble, y muy mal planeado, déjame decirte. Además, eran demasiadas botellas para alguien que jamás había probado el alcohol; si en verdad hubieras bebido tal cantidad, ahora estarías profundamente dormido –sonrió con satisfacción, al ver cómo la expresión atontada de Near se tornaba en una atónita– Y si no te basta con eso…el aroma a alcohol que desprendías era de tu camisa, no de tus labios. Porque puedo asegurarte que no tienes ningún aliento a licor de chocolate –ensanchó su sonrisa al ver cómo el albino se sonrojaba, de una forma muy poco disimulada.

–Entonces lo sabías –murmuró, con el orgullo herido–. Y aun así…me besaste y llegaste a tal extremo –con su acostumbrada indiferencia, señalo su propio cuerpo semidesnudo.

–Yo no miento, Near –su sonrisa desapareció.

El blanquito se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos segundos, procesando lo que acababande decirle.

–En…entonces…¿entonces sí te gusto? –no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

–No tanto como yo a ti… –se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a irse–Pero eso lo…_discutiremos_ en otro momento.

–¿A qué te refieres con "_en otro momento_"? –inquirió el albino– ¿Te vas ya?

–¿Que no me ves? –abrió la puerta, sonriendo con sarcasmo–Adiós, idiota.

–¡Espera!

Mello se volteó, manteniendo un pie fuera de la habitación. Alzó una ceja, como si estuviera apresurándolo a hablar.

–No puedes irte.

–¿Por qué no?

–Pues… –ya se había sonrojado suficientemente por una noche, sin embargo, no podía evitar que la sangre continuara agolpándose en sus mejillas.

Mello, al notar su expresión avergonzada, bajó la vista hacia los boxers del chico…y sonrió ampliamente al descubrir que _algo_ necesitaba de su urgente atención.

–Adiós, Near –dijo, saliendo por la puerta–_Que tengas una linda noche_.

–¡Mello! ¡No me hagas esto!

El rubio abandonó el cuarto, riendo. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida...Near quedó en segundo lugar.

_Fin._

* * *

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí el tercer y último cápítulo.

Sí, sé que fue un fic corto...pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Agradezco muchísimo a todos los que me dejaron reviews; ustedes son los que motivan a un escritor a seguir y progresar. (:

Y a los que no dejaron reviews pero sí leyeron, también se los agardezco. ^^

En fin...no me extenderé mucho más.

¡Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! :D

Saludos, **_Glass Spires._**


End file.
